The Stereotype Song
by StarvingAuthoress16
Summary: The song-fic flying mint plot bunny struck again. This song is for the stereotype song by Your Favorite Martian.  A random chick shows up during a Conference and sings to a song that insults almost every Country.Third story in the Hetalia song-fic series.


I listen to this song yesterday and this story wouldn't stop bothering me. I am writing this down so that the flying mint plot bunny stops nomming my brains. I will skip some lyrics cause it has no lines about anyone actually from Hetalia.

I don't own Hetalia, RWJ ,or the stereotype song. It is rated for mentions to porn.

* * *

><p>It was a Monday and there was a major World Conference going on. Nobody noticed a teen girl sneak in and hide in the shadows in the back of the room with a giant boom box.<p>

As the conference convened, she waited until America stood up before pressing play. She stood up and jumped onto the table._ "You know, I always thought Stereotypes where kinda Ridiculous. So I wrote a song about it, and it goes a little something like this."_

_"I think I love you more, Than the Japanese love tentacle porn." _She points towards Japan.

_"__And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes. Let's come together and live in this world like a uni-brow on an Indian girl,__And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes."_

_"Check it out now, I love those fat Americans" _She points to America, who just stands there in shock.

_"You know they so obnoxious. They always eating burgers, they always holding shotguns."_ She laughs as England nods to the lyrics, while America screams, "HEY!"

_"And I love Mexicans, The way they mow my lawn. They all got a hundred kids, cause they don't know how to put a condom on."_ America murmurs, "So true" while Spain tries not to laugh.

_"uh huh, Cause that's the way the roll. Gotta go big like an Israeli nose. You ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, and their out of control like a Chinese driver."_ England laughs while China looks insulted.

"_I'm just joking. If you didn't know then, your a little slow and your probably from Poland."_

Poland screams, "That's , like, totally not Fair!"

_"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.  
>Let's come together and live in this world like a uni-brow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes."<em>

A few people dance to the lyrics a bit, but Japan just still blushes.

_"__Check it out now. Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell If you love the Outback redneck Australians, And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude."_ England nods than murmurs, "Bloody Hell."

_"And those creepy Italians who think they're smooth. Mamma Mia!"_ Italy starts to cry and Germany tries to comfort him.  
><em>"And how could anyone hate the French. Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits."<em> She laughs as France nods and smiles. "It's true"

_"Uh oh! You're all on my checklist, Even Russian guys who drink Vodka for breakfast."_ She tosses Russia a bottle of vodka, and he just laughs.

_"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes. Let's come together and live in this world like a  
>uni-brow on an Indian girl, And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these<br>stereotypes.  
>All together now! I love Scotsmen, though they hump sheep." <em>

She dances around with Russia. She whispers into his ear, "You always were my favorite country."

_"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,  
>And we should dance dance dance d-d-dance to these stereotypes.<br>Let's come together and live in this world like a uni-brow on an Indian girl,  
>And we should dance dance dance dance dance to these stereotypes.<em>

Yeah. I'm just playing, you know I love you guys.  
>But seriously, don't hump any sheep."<p>

She laughs and hides behind Russia as America,Poland, England, China, and Germany chase her.

* * *

><p>I don't even know what was going through my mind as I was writing that. I won't probably be posting up any new stories for a while because I have to make some mochi's for my friends.<p>

Ta ta for now.

~Alyce~


End file.
